


"Fall on Your Knees" Drabbles

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Torture, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Eight 100-word drabbles ranging from a saccharine G to NC-17, with a theme of falling on knees, being on knees, angels, or Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 22nd, 2005.

Dick wasn't sure what Tim was saying with his moans, and while he was positive Tim was talking to God, he was fairly certain that Tim wasn't saying much that was heavenly or angelic.

It didn't matter, since Tim meant more to Dick than any angel.

As Tim shuddered through his orgasm, Dick rose from his position kneeling on the floor in front of Tim.  Tim slumped against him, gasping out his praise.

"So good, Dick...  God…"

Dick stroked his back, comforting the euphoric teen.  “It gets better, little brother.”

Tim's first blow job.  It was a holy night, indeed.

  
************************************************************************

  
Lex stared down at Bruce, Bruce’s lips around Lex’s cock and his blue eyes wide as they stared up at Lex.  Bruce was rarely more attractive.

“Oh yeah, angel, right like that…”  Lex thrust into Bruce’s hot mouth, deep into his throat, Bruce holding on as best he could.  “So close…”

Bruce teased Lex’s sensitive perineum with a finger, and Lex clutched Bruce’s hair with one clasping hand as he came.

Dropping to the floor next to his angel, Lex waited as Bruce climaxed into his own hand.  Lex loved watching Bruce come, “Lex” on his beautiful lips each time.

************************************************************************

  
Lex sat on the couch, head resting against Clark’s shoulder.  Around them, used wrapping paper decorated the hardwood floor, ribbon strewn haphazardly beneath the tree.

It was only seven in the morning, and yet the day was already long.  Children could never wait on Christmas, and Clark and Lex loved it.

Clark pressed a kiss to Lex’s head as they watched their children try to assemble their complicated new toy.  “Dad!  Can you please help us?”

Clark nudged Lex fondly, softly saying,  “You’re better at those things.”

Lex happily slid to his knees next to his imploring children.  “Absolutely, angel.”

************************************************************************

Bruce slowly dropped onto his knees.  Three years ago, his world ended here, this date.  At no other time of the year could he bear to walk down this alley, but tonight he was compelled to.

Annually, he knelt there for an unknown time, Alfred waiting patiently at the car.  From this position, the last from which he saw his parents alive, he relived the event in its entirety.

The mugger.

The pearls.

The gun.

His mother’s screams.

His father’s voice calmly telling him to not be afraid.

A holy night for him, on his knees hearing those past echoes.

************************************************************************

  
Pain shot through Clark as Lana brought the Kryptonite-laced whip down on his shoulders.

“Lana?  Why…?”  She slapped him with the whip again, drawing blood.

“You’ve toyed with me too many times, Clark.  And now that I know your secret, I’m going to make you hurt.”

Clark watched Lana stalk around him from his place at her feet.  He didn’t know what was going on, only that the girl he loved, his angel, his light, was torturing him.

If only he’d taken Lex’s advice and left her alone.  Lana was nuts.

And, gradually, the pain drove him insane as well.

************************************************************************

“How do you want me?”  Tim gazed seductively at Kon from his position on his back underneath Kon, and Kon swallowed hard.

“On your knees.”  Kon stopped breathing as Tim rolled over for him, displaying himself in a way Tim did for no one but him.  It almost hurt, Tim was so gorgeous.

Tim hadn’t given him a Christmas gift, just a promise that Kon could do whatever he wanted the night after Christmas when Kon visited him in Gotham.

Kon wondered if a malleable Tim was worth becoming a Jew for, to get those eight nights worth of Hanukkah…

************************************************************************

  
“You’ll be okay, Lex.  Just get it all out…”

Lex hugged the toilet with both arms.  The night’s festivities were being purged from his body, and while he knew he wouldn’t listen to himself, he promised he would never drink that much again.

Eventually he found himself awake, still on his knees, head resting on the edge of the bowl.  Hours later he realized that the angelic voice that had kept him company the night before was his roommate, Bruce.  Who was still there, watching him.

“Good morning.  Feel better?”

Lex groaned.  “No.”  But he liked Bruce even more now.

************************************************************************

“Get up.  Do it again.”

Dick glared up at Bruce, who had just knocked him to the floor for the eighth time.  “Why can’t I practice my flips?  I’m better at those.”

“Because when I take you out on patrol, knowing how to fight will be more useful than knowing how to flee.”

“So this is one of those ‘for my own good’ things.”

“Yes, Dick.”

It didn’t mean he had to like it.  But knowing that Bruce kept beating him up to keep him safe when he started going on patrol made it hurt less.  And he couldn’t wait.

************************************************************************  



End file.
